callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SVU
The SVU is a sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''and ''Call of Duty: Strike Team and a marksman rifle in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer The SVU-AS is the least powerful sniper rifle, dealing 70 damage points per shot, but it also has the least recoil and the highest rate of fire of all sniper rifles in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Without the Suppressor, the SVU-AS kills in a single headshot, but it takes two shots to kill if aimed anywhere besides the head. When suppressed, it is always a two-shot-kill in Core modes. Also note that when the suppressor is equipped, centerspeed is decreased by 10% instead of the usual 2%, which means that the SVU-AS will suffer a greater loss of accuracy with the suppressor than most weapons. The player does not need to be particularly accurate with the SVU-AS as it has the highest firecap and largest magazine in its class, so missed shots can be compensated for. The SVU-AS is effective for medium to long range engagements. In Hardcore game modes, the SVU-AS is a one-shot-kill anywhere to the body, even when suppressed. This, combined with its semi-automatic nature, high fire rate, low recoil, a large magazine capacity (for a sniper rifle) and low zoom, makes it the ideal sniper rifle for such modes. The default zoom of the SVU-AS is higher than the ACOG Scope's zoom and the low level of the Variable Zoom, but it is lower than the default zoom of other sniper rifles. Zombies The SVU-AS appears in Die Rise and Buried, purchased off the wall for 1000 points. In Die Rise, it is located next to the shelves, while in Buried, its chalk outline is found in the Gunsmith shop and can be placed at any of six predetermined locations. Unlike most other sniper rifles, it is reasonably effective as a support weapon, due to relatively low recoil and high rate of fire, even though it has relatively low damage for a sniper rifle. Using it in conjunction with Double Tap Root Beer and aiming for headshots causes it to be a one-shot-kill until rounds slightly above 40. It is also pinpoint accurate, similar to the other sniper rifles post patch. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Shadowy Veil Utilizer 'and comes with a Variable Zoom scope. It starts out with a 12-round magazine and 192 rounds in reserve. It cannot be Pack-a-Punched twice for a random attachment. The Pack-a-Punched version of the SVU-AS also has an increased damage, and combined with Double Tap Root Beer, thus making it a worthy weapon for zombie survival, especially when it can be bought off the wall without the worry of relying on Max Ammo power-ups. Upon obtaining the SVU-AS in Die Rise, the player will receive a message from Richtofen, if playing as Stuhlinger, or from Maxis, if playing as one of the other three characters that pertains to the map's signature Easter egg. Attachments *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 2) *Ballistics CPU (unlocked weapon level 3) *Variable Zoom (unlocked weapon level 4) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 5) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 6) *ACOG Sight (unlocked weapon level 7) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Dual Band Scope (unlocked weapon level 10) Gallery SVU-AS BOII.png|The SVU-AS in first-person. SVU-AS Crossair BOII.png|View through default mounted scope. SVU-AS Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the SVU-AS. SVU-AS Cocking BOII.png|Cocking the SVU-AS. Call of Duty: Strike Team The SVU-AS is Marshall's starting weapon in the mission "Europa Falls", equipped with a suppressor. Call of Duty: Ghosts The '''SVU appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts as a marksman rifle rather than a sniper rifle. Campaign The SVU appears in the last campaign mission, "The Ghost Killer", where it can be found with an ACOG Scope. Some enemy snipers also use SVUs with their standard scope, but these ones cannot be picked up by the player. Extinction The SVU appears in Extinction, in Nightfall and Mayday. It costs $2000 to buy. In Nightfall, one is leaning against the tower in the enterance, and another is in the compound. In Mayday, it is in the Cargo Area, against a wall. The weapon has high damage but a slow rate of fire. It may be best to go for some type of full-auto weapon, unless the player wants something with high accuarcy. Multiplayer The SVU is the most expensive Marksman Rifle, costing 9 squad points. It has the lowest rate of fire out of all marksman rifles, but will always achieve a two-shot-kill to help compensate, making it an ideal choice for long range maps. The permanent two shot kill ability makes the Silencer a good option, as it will keep the player off the radar, without any real penalty. An interesting fact to note is that the rim of the SVU's scope covers up most of where the blurred exterior vision would be on other sniper scopes, which can make for more precise firing (the only noticeable exterior blur is off to the very left); as well, when players consider that using the default scope makes the gun have 15% less recoil, and a lot of players will find optical attachments obsolete. The Iron Sight attachment for this weapon is very clear compared to other marksman rifles, making it a reasonable alternative to the Red Dot Sight. Despite the in-game description mentioning moderate recoil, the SVU has a quite low recoil in comparison to other marksman rifles. However, Burst Fire is quite a hindrance as the recoil is increased due to the attachment's properties, to such an extent one can even miss both the second and third shots at close-medium range. It is better to avoid close-quarters engagements and keep to medium or long range with this weapon. Attachments Sights *Iron Sight *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Burst Fire Gallery SVU model CoDG.png SVU scope model CoDG.png SVU CoDG.png|SVU in first-person. SVU ADS CoDG.png|Aiming down the scope. SVU pick up icon CODG.png|SVU's pick-up icon. Trivia General *Both models have unusuable bipods. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The SVU-AS uses 7.62x54mmR rounds, according to the Ballistics CPU. *While crawling and firing, the rate of fire will be cut in half. This is also true for the XPR-50. *The SVU-AS also used a different scope model in beta, which is no longer present. *The SVU-AS will still retain its red tint near the front of the weapon when most camouflages are applied to it. Call of Duty: Ghosts *"Disposable Hero" can be seen written along the side of the weapon in red marker. This is easily visible when leaning. *The SVU's iron sight attachment is the same as the VEPR except for the color Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Marksman Rifles